moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mind Candy team/Portfolios
The listing is constructed with the most relevant artists in the higher regions of their section and the ones having less of an association with Mind Candy in the lower regions. Such artist are usually Freelance; people whose work was a result of outsourcing and are not factual Mind Candy employees nor employees of associated companies such as Vivid. =Illustrative Artists= Vincent "Pulco Mayo" Bechet Bechet is a character designer from France who is responsible for most of the Moshlings designs, the overal style of Moshi Monsters and the mural decorations of the Mind Candy office. Portfolio - http://www.pulcomayo.com Behance - https://www.behance.net/Pulcomayo Pulco Mayo moshlings collection.jpg|Depicting several Unnamed Moshlings Pulco Mayo moshlings collection2.jpg|2014 version with Friendlies Pulco Mayo 6moshi.jpg Pulco Mayo music-island.jpg|Concept Art of Music Island Ross "Southavocado" McCaughey McCaughey is an all-around designer for Mind Candy, having various character designs on his name and most of the scenery and background work of the Super Moshi missions, making him along with Bechet the main directors of Moshi Monsters' art style. While Bechet has a stylised "clean" art style that uses a lot of basic shapes and colouring that gives it an overall flat feel, McCaughey is rather grotesque and experimental in both his designs for characters as environments. He is the (confirmed) designer of Missy Kix, Commander Sassafras, Bratworst, Space Glenn (his personal favourite) and did the sketches for the intro of The Paw Wavin Kitten. Portfolio - http://thesouthavocadoblog.blogspot.co.uk (DEFUNCT) Twitter - https://twitter.com/southavocado Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/southavocado/ Commander Sassafras.png Southavocado Ship.png Southavocado Jungle.png Southavocado SpaceGlenn.png Southavocado Observatory.png Southavocado Bigbad.png Southavocado Swamp.png Southavocado Wheel.png Nana Li Nana Li was part of a small team to have done the background and character designs in early 2013. Nana Li was responsible for all background art, cutscenes and loading screens of Moshling Rescue! as well as being the designer of Ellie. As Nana Li is a fan of Pippi Langstrumpf, elements of the famed character is found in the concepts. Portfolio - http://www.nanali.com Tumblr - http://nanadoodle.tumblr.com Meelis Silem Meelis Silem is an illustrator and designer and has done work for Miniclip and Mind Candy. His skills include illustration, character design, UI design, animation in Flash, mobile app design (Android and iOS) and prototyping. For Moshi Monsters, he has done most vectorisation of sketches -provided by other Mind Candy artists- for the Poppet Magazine and Moshi Karts, as well as having made assets for Moshi Monsters such as Set backgrounds, artwork of Pipa and several seeds. Portfolio - http://meelissilem.planet.ee Tumblr - http://pyrobyteus.tumblr.com Lea "Leanneslight" Wade Leanne Wade, previously Lea "Leamonade" Wade and "Jammilicious", is a character designer and vector illustrator, who designed various items (Octopus Table, Magic Rabbit Hat), was part of the Movie team, having designed the main poster together with Nana Li and did a few earlier Mash Up Cards. Shortly after the release of the movie, she had her portfolio under construction for 4 years straight until early 2018, where she reveals to still be with Mind Candy for Egg Hunt and having created turnarounds for several Super Moshlings. Portfolio - http://leanneslight.com (previously http://leamonade.com) Tumblr - http://slightsville.tumblr.com (previously http://leamonade.tumblr.com) Trevor "Rocketboots" White Trevor White has worked on various artistic fields within the franchise, being responsible of backgrounds, vehicles and a few character designs. In his movie work he states to "blame the writer" over Fishlips. His Moshling Rescue! work was the icons and field assets whom his team had a hard time to make readable on smaller screens. Portfolios Behance: https://www.behance.net/trevorwhite ArtStation: https://www.artstation.com/artist/rocketboots Dribbble: https://dribbble.com/rocketboots PeoplePerHour: http://www.peopleperhour.com/freelancer/trevor/white/illustrator-concept-artist/698716 Twitter - https://twitter.com/rocketboots Celine "Sunshee" Choo Portfolio - http://www.celinechoo.com Tumblr - http://celinechooo.tumblr.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/pikachoo Jonathan Dhenry Portfolio - https://www.behance.net/JonatHD Tumblr - http://jonatstuff.tumblr.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/xtrmjonat Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/jonatdhenry/ JonathanDhenry Fish Monster.png JonathanDhenry Creepy Castle.png JonathanDhenry Creepy Castle concept.jpg Christian Zebitz Zebits has a grotesque painty artstyle very much in tune with McCaughey. He has done work for Katsuma Unleashed, The Food Factory, The Moshi Movie Mystery and was the designer of Biggie Diddles III. Portfolio - http://www.christianzebitz.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/zebitzpix Matthew Beakes Matthew did a few concept works for the re-release of Moshi Monsters which Matt Latchford made 3D models for. He did the assets/decor for Moshis vs Ghosts Portfolio - https://matthewbeakes.carbonmade.com Blogspot - http://artofbeakes.blogspot.nl Twitter - https://twitter.com/matthewbeakes Matthewbeakes building design.png|Several buildings redesigns and the addition of the "general store" Matthewbeakes candy puzzle palace.png|Puzzle Palace Matthewbeakes colorama.png|Colorama Matthewbeakes mvsg 1.png|Assets Moshis vs Ghosts (Part 3) Matthewbeakes mvsg 2.png|Assets Moshis vs Ghosts (Part 4) Matt Latchford Matt is a 3D concept illustrator and mostly did environment concept artwork for the re-release of Moshi Monsters throughout late 2013 till early 2014. He worked together with Nana Li to finalise some Baby Moshling artwork. He states: "Moshlings are baby Moshi Monsters (as if you didn't know that already!) but here are some MOSHLETS, which are baby Moshlings." He did sticker work for Popjam featuring the Bean character and designed several others. He is currently with the World of Warriors team. Portfolio - http://mattlatchford.blogspot.co.uk Twitter - https://twitter.com/mattlatch Mazz "Mazz Atack" Brewster Mazz Brewster, previously "Zappy Mazz", is a finalizing illustrator for characters, environments and items as well as a designer. They made the various arts of the Poppeteers that were designed by Nana Li and Lea Wade. Their own character designs include Squid Vicious, Mighty Gustavo, Benny Haha, the Icescream Hoodoos and the Mask Shopkeeper. Portfolio - https://mazzatack.carbonmade.com/ (previously http://mazzbrew.blogspot.co.uk) Twitter - https://twitter.com/eidokal Gillian "Gillibean" Reid Gillian is a freelance illustrator and was hired by Mind Candy around early 2013. She made the frequently-used assets of Dr. Strangeglove and Katsuma. Portfolio - https://gilli-bean.blogspot.co.uk Gillibean Katsuma.jpg Gillibean Strangeglove.jpg Gillibean Treasurechests.jpg Peter Moneypenny Peter is a 3D artist who worked on both finalising Matt Latchford's 3D concept art as several works for World of Warriors, meaning they are a more recent employee to the company. Portfolio - http://petermoneypenny.com Petermoneypenny Garden1.jpg Petermoneypenny MainStreet 1.jpg Petermoneypenny Mainstreet 2.jpg Petermoneypenny Mainstreet 3.jpg Petermoneypenny Moshi-Monsters-Adoption1.png Lucien "Punzai" Hoare Lucien was responsible for making their general artwork more fluent and thus more appealing. He redesigned monsters to be put on various merchandise, designed various of the Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshling Madness cards, designed the Slopcorn Machine and an unused design for The Magnificent Moshi Circus, did the character design of the Beanstalk Giant and also did various work for the Poppet Magazine. He seems to no longer be employed at Mind Candy. (But who is?) Portfolio - https://lucien.carbonmade.com / http://www.punzai.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/lucienhoare Tumblr - http://lucienhoare.tumblr.com James Kirkwood James Kirkwood specialises in UI/UX design, interaction design, conceptualisation, storyboarding, branding and illustration. He worked on native apps for iOS and Android, cross platform mobile games and responsive websites. He has worked on the Moshlings brand and app as well as Moshling Rescue! Portfolio - http://www.jameskirkwood.com Jameskirkwood MR carousel maps.jpg Jameskirkwood Moshling rescue carousel 1.png Jameskirkwood Moshling rescue buildings.jpg Jameskirkwood Moshling Rescue Sahaha Dessert.jpg Jameskirkwood Moshling Rescue Main Street.png Jameskirkwood Meta ipad.jpg Jameskirkwood M rescue tablet phone.jpg Jameskirkwood Games pieces 2.jpg Ram Kanda Like Kirkwood, Ram Kanda functioned as Principal Interface Designer and eventually went on to Art Director at Mind Candy. He has been responsible for much of the game interface of Moshi Monsters as well as the development of Moshling Rescue. Portfolio - http://www.ramkanda.com Twitter- https://twitter.com/ramkanda Ramkanda moshi 01.png Ramkanda moshi 02.png Ramkanda moshi 03.png Ramkanda Rescue 01.png Ramkanda Rescue 02.png Ramkanda Rescue 03.png Ramkanda Rescue 04.png Ramkanda Rescue 05.png Ant Gardner Moshi Circus logo Johnny "Freakyfacets" Taylor Taylor is a technical and environmental artist and has been working with Mind Candy since 2011 and ongoing, having worked on both the early stages of Moshi Karts as the later brand of World of Warriors. The Moshi Karts concept art was simply referred to as Mind Candy's new project and he shared his early art direction on his blog on January 2012, indicating how long it took for Moshi Karts to be fully developed. The other concept art was uploaded on November 2012. Portfolio - http://freakyfacets.blogspot.com Vimeo - https://vimeo.com/freakyfacets Giorgia "Nayma" Arena Nayma made some concept art during the early stages of the development of Moshi Karts and the translation of Moshi Monsters into 3D. None of her work ever made it to be used for anything. Portfolio - https://www.artstation.com/artist/naymaonline Blogspot - http://naymaonline.blogspot.nl Naymaonline SGloves.png|StrangeGlove Track Concept Moshi Karts Naymaonline SGloves 02.png|StrangeGlove Track Concept Moshi Karts Naymaonline BoudoirLayout 01.png Giorgia arena boudoirlayout 03.jpg Giorgia arena katsuma.jpg|Translation into 3D models for 3D Moshi Monsters. Vicki Dalton Previously going by the name of "Vicki Paull", Vicki Dalton has done mostly vector art, cleaning up and finalising sketches provided by Ross McCaughey for the Mash Up Moshling Madness cards, and various non-interactive items. Portfolio - http://www.vickidalton.com Vickidalton_Mash_Up_cards.png Vickidalton Items.png Katy "Kat Gardy" Nicholson Nicholson worked as a comic artist for the first few issues of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. She made a lot of work surrounding Lady GooGoo. Portfolio - http://www.katcardy.com Behance - https://www.behance.net/KatNicholson KatGardy Roarkers.jpg KatGardy Lady Goo Goo spaghetti.jpg KatGardy Lady Goo Goo goes Ga Ga.jpg KatGardy Lady Goo Goo ghost.jpg KatGardy McNulty where is my chow.jpg KatGardy Waldo Gurgle swampmonster.jpg KatGardy super growl.jpg Michael Dolan Michael is a Graphic Design Freelance Illustrator from the earlier days of Moshi Monsters and had submitted various test illustrations to Mind Candy, supposedly samples to be hired for. Some of his work was used for the Daily Growl. Portfolio - https://www.behance.net/mikedolan MichaelDolan fish.jpg|Supposedly a concept to the eventual Goggle Eyed Wall Trout MichaelDolan furi flower.jpg MichaelDolan furi relax.jpg MichaelDolan furi star.jpg MichaelDolan house.jpg|Enviromental conceptart, perhaps for ones Home Susan Yan Mach Susan is a Graphic Design Freelance Illustrator whom likely had submitted various test illustrations to Mind Candy, supposedly samples to be hired for. Due to the work depicting Katsuma as a main focus, supposedly it stems from the time where Katsuma started to become its own brand as Poppet was close to establish itself as one. The (old) portfolio containing work for Moshi Monsters has been removed by the artist. Portfolio - https://www.susanyanmach.co.uk Twitter - https://twitter.com/SusanYanMach?lang=en Susanyanmach Katsuma background.jpg|iconic Kill Bill outfit Susanyanmach Katsuma icon.jpg Susanyanmach Katsuma gooperstar.jpg Susanyanmach unknown art.jpg|(Uncertain if artist in question made this or who/what it depicts) =Marketing= Jenny Hunt Jenny Hunt was a designer and developer of many aspects in Moshi Monsters' interaction with the audience. She was responsible for the main page redesigns and skins, email marketing -this included weekly newsletters, promotional offers, new release information and account lifecycle messaging in over 20 languages-, many of the interactive displays (promos and overlays) and designed it to promote offers of membership. As she was also the designer of membership regristation, she was aware of the status of Moshi as a safe place for children and thus made sure "accidental purchase baiting" was not part of their strategy. Hunt worked together with Lead UX designer Yael Levey. Portfolio: https://www.jennyhunt.co/moshimonsterscom https://www.jennyhunt.co/moshi-monsters-email-marketing https://www.jennyhunt.co/moshi-monsters-feature-ui https://www.jennyhunt.co/moshi-monsters-registration-redesign Claude Bonnaud Bonnaud is a graphic designer and illustrator associated with Vivid and was involved with various Moshi Merchandise and Moshi Karts artwork. Portfolio - http://www.claudebonnaud.com Twitter - https://twitter.com/claudebonnaud Kath Grimshaw Kath Grimshaw was responsible for the internal design of several Moshi Monsters books. Portfolio - http://kathgrimshaw.format.com KathGrimshaw poppetsparklysticker.png|Poppet Super Sparkly Sticker Book, Ladybird Books, 2013 KathGrimshaw moshlings.png|Moshling Ultimate Collector's Guide, Ladybird Books, 2013 Diego Jourdan Diego Jourdan specialising in comics, cartoons, illustration, restoration, and printmaking. His portfolio is limited to cover all the varied subjects he worked on. As such, his work with Moshi Monsters seems limited but he might have down most if not all covers. *Cover of Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 11 *Big Bad Bill poster in Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 14 Portfolio - http://diegojourdanpro.strikingly.com/#illustration Twitter - https://twitter.com/diegojourdanpro Diegojordan djp moshi01 lores.png Diegojordan djp moshi02 lores.png Lynsey Gray Portfolio - http://www.lynseygray.com/#work Lynseygray Chessington.jpg Lynseygray Chessington 1.jpg Lynseygray Chessington 2.jpg|With Shrillberry seeds Lynseygray Chessington 3.jpg John Matta John Matta made Point of Sale print designs for the marketing of Moshlings Theme Park, which was previously called "Moshling Zoo 2". Portfolio - https://www.behance.net/gallery/38750463/Point-of-sale-print-design Johnmatta Moshling Zoo 2 Themepark.jpg Johnmatta Moshling Zoo 2 Themepark marketing.jpg DumpyLittleRobot Moshi Monster Illustrations by Abby from Penguins 'Music Island Missions' book series. Moshi Monsters © Mind Candy LTD 2013. Abby was responsible for all illustrations in the Music Island Missions books. #Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters/Gallery #Music Island Missions: C.L.O.N.C. Strikes Back/Gallery #Music Island Missions: Masters of the Swooniverse/Gallery #Music Island Missions: Cosmic Countdown/Gallery Portfolio - http://dumpylittlerobot.weebly.com/moshi-monsters.html John & Edward Harrison John made a Ben 10 Moshling design for fun, never intended to be an official Moshling. Both Edward and John worked on the same project as they have the same products in their portfolios. Edward portfolio: http://www.whatwhat.co.uk/ed/project2.html John portfolio: http://www.whatwhat.co.uk/whatblog/tag/moshi-monsters/ Patrick Delmastro Patrick specialises in 3d modelling and created a 3d model for Moshi Karts, featuring Katsuma in a Super Moshi plane. It never released in the app, and unlike any other kart, it is not.. a kart. Has a different Katsuma model without a helmet too. "Moshi Karts" is an endless runner for iPhone and iPad created from the Moshi Monsters franchise. This is one of the models I created for the game." - Delmastro Portfolio - http://www.delmastroarts.com/iOS.html Artstation - https://www.artstation.com/artist/patrickdelmastro LinkedIN - https://au.linkedin.com/in/patrickdelmastro Patrickdelmastro Moshi Karts.jpg =Animation Artists= Wip Vernooij Wip Vernooij has been responsible for directing (and compositing) all the Moshi Monsters Music Videos, the Movie (together with Morgan Francis) and "Cooking with Jamie Oliver & Furi". Wip Vernooij, alike his colleagues, speaks of the Movie as an "intense" experience, as they had to create it within 12 months. Later on with animating Furi for Jamie Oliver's cooking show, Wip searched for an alternative animation method. He used Anime Studio Pro to create a rig to work with Furi's specific look and hopefully boost the animation quality over using Flash. This sounding like he would be preparing for more work, during the decline of activity (late 2014-2015-ongoing) Wip has voiced to "not really know what is going on anymore" when asked about any future projects. Portfolio - http://www.wipvernooij.com/portfolio Behance - https://www.behance.net/WipVernooij Rich Mitch Rich Mitch is an animator who has worked on Moshi for 4 years. He handled character and item animation, as well as the promo video of The Great Moshi Treasure Hunt and The Moshi Movie Mystery. Portfolio - http://www.richmitch.co.uk/mindcandy Twitter - https://twitter.com/rich_mitch =Music Artists= Sanji Sen Dave "Colonel Weng Wah" Cooke Dave Cooke is a musician and rap artist mostly influenced during the time of the rise of rap popularity in the late 90s to 2000. The scores he made for Moshi Monsters did not make it in the franchise, most likely as the material referenced and worked with dated material that would supposedly not ring with the newer generation audience. *Dave Cooke would have been the voice of 49 Pence if Monstro City Knows How To Party had been released. The Moshi Dance by Lady GooGoo, due to similarity in theme, likely replaced this. The latter is a parody song whereas Dave Cooke's song was his own written work. *''The Moshi Moshi!, parody on the "''Monster Mash" (1962), likely scrapped due its dated-ness with the audience that is more likely to catch the reference of Moshi Moshi Moshi! (Song) to Badgers Badgers Badgers. Soundcloud - https://soundcloud.com/dave-cooke References and citations :References :Notes Category:Galleries